Teardrop On My Guitar
by PeterPandaBear
Summary: Song fic of Taylor Swift's Teardrops on my Guitar Now has 2 chapters
1. Chapter 1:Teardrops On My Guitar

**Hi, I wanted to do this song, and it might have been done before, but who cares?**

**I hope you like it**

_Teardrops On My Guitar_

_Taylor Swift_

"Sonny!" someone called for the tween star to go to rehearsals, but she was already busy. The girl sat cross-legged with her guitar across her lap, randomly strumming cords. A. F. B. it made no difference to her, it was beautiful to her. Actually, Sonny was good at playing, but it was one of her hidden gifts, one of the ones she didn't like to share now that everything she did got broadcasted to the entire free world. This was something personal, something special, and something that would be commercialized and abused on TV.

Her songs were too slow, too sad; they had an essence of pure country to them, and something she didn't want to be corrupted. Although, she didn't just make up songs, no, they were based on people and experience, and one person in particular…

So many different names, every one the same.

"Sonny!" the same voice called again, only louder. She blew her strait, brown, hair out of her face and tiredly got up, holding the guitar by the neck, and walked over to her dresser, sliding the instrument snuggly behind the table, out of sight.

"Coming!" she called to no one in particular. She walked out of the room and into the hallway, skipping a little. Her face was down, and she ran into something warm, a body, she looked up about to apologize to the poor stranger, until she saw who it was. Her innocent eyes twitched into a glare.

"What do you want Chad?" she said sourly.

"Sonny, you ran into _me_," Sonny's face turned five shades of red and she looked away.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she murmured.

"What's that?" Chad said sarcastically, "Did the proud Alison Monroe just…_apologize_?"

"Ha, ha, very funny Chad," Sonny said. She glanced back up into his eyes, his deep blue eyes, getting lost, she could feel herself starting to lean, but she stopped herself before he noticed, a smile spread across her face: a self defense reflex.

"Creepy…" said Chad, but Sonny couldn't hear right, her mind was swirling with possibilities, of her and him, and him and her. Chad's phone beeped

"Ooo, hold on a sec, just got a text from my girlfriend, Jamia," that snapped her out of it.

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything that we should be _

"Girlfriend?!?!" Sonny almost shrieked.

"Yeah…" Chad raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Jamia Holmes, actress-slash-singer-guitar player."

"Actress?" Sonny asked/said in a small voice.

"Yeah, hey are you okay?"

Sonny's mind had created it own…Jamia Holmes. Tall, blond,, curvy, beautiful, smart, talented, just perfect. Green orbs for eyes, and flawless slightly tanned skin. It made Sonny shiver in disgust.

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without _

"You know you have a pretty easy job," Chad said, waking Sonny back up.

"What?"

"Relax sunshine, you just seemed kinda out of it, had to get you back," it took a couple minutes for Sonny to get what he'd said. Then she started giggling. Chad smirked.

"Acting is pretty easy," Sonny agreed with him, still giggling.

"Yeah but the easiest job in the world has to be coroner. Surgery on dead people. What's the worst thing that could happen? If everything went wrong, maybe you'd get a pulse," Chad said, which only made Sonny laugh louder, Chad liked her laugh.

"Okay," she said between laughs, "you could not have made that up on the spot,"

"Sonny, I'm offended," he put on a fake expression and put his hand on his chest to mock pain, "Dennis Miller said that,"

"I knew it," Sonny said with a smile on her face, she lightly punched his arm, "you set that up didn't you,"

"Hey! It takes work to make a comedian laugh!" Sonny's smile broadened.

Someone tapped her shoulder, but she was caught up in the moment.

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me _

"Do you love her," Sonny said seriously.

"Yeah Sonny, I'm in love," he said softly.

"With Jamia…"

"Yeah, Jamia…her"

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

Sonny thought back to the many times she cried while playing, her tears falling onto the acoustic. All her song lyrics, they're all about _him_. She's in love with _him _and he didn't love her back. Heartbreaking.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

"Um…Sonny," the guy who tapped her shoulder said, "you got to go to rehearsal, now,"

It was Marshall's intern, what's-his-name.

"Looks like you got to go," said Chad, he brushed past Sonny, hands in his pockets, her breath caught in her throat. She kept watching him until he rounded the corner: out of sight.

_Drew walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

Her mind wasn't on where she was going when she followed the intern to the studio. And she wasn't thinking about how her cast was scolding her for being late. And she wasn't thinking about the lines she kept messing up. She was thinking about Jamia Holmes, and how lucky she was, how she shouldn't take it for granted that she was the apple of Chad's eye. How Sonny wished she was the apple of Chad's eye, wished so desperately.

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky 'cause_

Sonny ran back to the dressing room, slammed the door behind her. Tears were streaming down her face. She got out her guitar, and started on a familiar chorus that she thought fit well here.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do"

She took her car home alone. Every once in a while she'd glance at the empty passenger seat next to her, wishing it was filled by a certain blond heartthrob. She got home and found a note taped to the fridge, telling her that her mom was going to be out late. She got ready for bed, and dimmed down the lights she pulled the photo she had of him out from under her pillow, stroked it gently with her thumb and put it back.

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

She remember what she was suppose to do, and got up quietly from her bed she moved stuff out of the way of her computer desk and goggled 'Jamia Holmes' and a big _NO RESULTS _popped up. Huh, her elbow hit her ipod, knocking it to the ground, as it hit, it started playing.

"'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do"

She started to climb back into bed, a million things on her mind

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

**Okay, there's the end, please review.**

**(A little boring author note but I'm a little brain dead)**


	2. Chapter 2: Jealous

**Okay, I got a lot of request to make a sequel to the last chapter, and here it is.**

**(Much applause needed)**

_Jealous_

_Faith Evans_

Something…odd had come over Sonny. It was weird because she knew he was lying about the girl. She knew it because it wasn't possible that no one would have post anything about the girl- Jamia Holmes. If she was an actress/singer/guitar player, _someone _would have posted _something. _And how was it that the press hadn't posted anything about Chad having a girlfriend, they followed him around like puppy-dogs.

Yet knowing Chad made her up, she still felt a pang of jealousy when he talked to his "girlfriend" on his cell. Or texted her. Or bragged about her to Sonny. I took about one week for Sonny to rack up enough nerve to confront him. And yet something stopped her from doing it: Jamia Holmes.

Sonny woke up that morning with an unusual amount of confidence for her. She decided to style herself. She put on thick massacre and radiant, bright red lipstick, and her hair was dark and curled. But she looked anything but trampy.

As she walked to the cafeteria, she could feel her locks of hair bouncing against the back of her neck. Her head was held high and proud. And she turned the corner to enter the crowded lunch room. As soon as she did she found her target: Chad. He was surrounded by the girls from the show, they were beautiful, and most likely flirting with him but: what else was new? But Sonny saw a face that she didn't know in the group. She had bright green eyes and her hair has dirty blond. She had thick lips and an upturned nose, but it looked good on her. She wore a variation of the uniform. She had fishnet gloves with the fingers cut off and they reached her elbows. The under shirt was a light blue tube-top and the vest that cover it was tight but long. It opened up to her belly button, and the front reached down and covered a lot of her wholly skinny-jeans.

"Hey Sonny," Chad greeted her, "Meet my girlfriend Jamia," Sonny's jaw dropped open, and she struggled to restrain a growl.

_Now let me be real with you._

_About my feeling's._

_The way that I deal with you._

_I just can't conceal it._

_I don't really mind all your female friends and all._

_Just know that I'm possessive,_

_And aggressive when it comes to you. _

Sonny could feel her entire world crashing around her, but she stayed strong. A meltdown in the middle of a cafeteria would not help her issue.

"Nice to meet you," Sonny put her hand out for the girl to shake, forcing a wide smile to be pasted on her face, but Jamia looked at her outstretched hand in disgust.

"Chaaadddyyyy," she whined, "I want a vanilla shake!!!" she sounded so…so… _childish._ She made a pouty face, and her eyes seemed to grow 5 times as big. Sonny rolled her eyes. She'd seen girls take this approach with him before, all of them failed attempts, Chad only did work for himself, and even hardly then.

But to Sonny's surprise, Chad patted her arm, got up with a tired groan, and walked over to the frozen yogurt machine. Sonny felt the pang of jealousy.

He came back with three yogurts, vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry. First he handed the Large Styrofoam cup that held vanilla to the girl, Jamia, who was flashing her thick eyebrows like clumpy butterfly wings trying to stay afloat. He then held the strawberry yogurt out in front of Sonny. She looked at it questioningly,

"Strawberry. Your, favorite right?" he said with a small smile. Sonny took the cup and smiled, too.

Jamia cleared her throat to get Chad's attention, but he waved her away, not really knowing what was going on around him, getting lost in the deep brown eyes in front of him.

"Chaddy," she whined again, he looked back at her, but not in annoyance, but _love. _He bent down and kissed her cheek. Sonny could feel her insides being ripped out.

_I'm so jealous_

_I can't help it I'm not the type who cares to share because im selfish._

_I'm so jealous I cant control it_

_Aint no need to lie about it 'cause I know it._

Chad finally really looked at Sonny, a real close look, and his eyes almost popped out of his head. But he quickly regained himself.

"Sonny, why'd you come over here again?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I came to talk to you," her voice cracked a little.

"Do you," he jabbed his thumbs in the direction of the door to the cafeteria, "want to talk in the hallway?"

"Sure"

Once they got there, Sonny leaned against the wall, and Chad had his hands on either side of her. She looked down, realizing that she really didn't have anything to say.

_Now don't you get it confused 'cause I'm not trippin' and I know there's no substitute_

_For what I'm givin'_

_But all the super friendly extra lovey dovey hugs and greetings_

_Make me feel like you might be out there cheating._

"Sonny, Sonny, look at me," she finally did, "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

She started to get a little claustrophobic.

"Get off of me," she said softly. He did. "So, that's Jamia Holmes,"

"Yeah, well what'd you expect?" he too had taken her soft tone.

"That she didn't exist," Sony muttered.

"What," Chad said loudly, breaking the awkward quite talking, "You thought I made her up? Why? Why on God's green Earth would I do that?"

"Don't bring God into this," she said in the same tiny, soft voice that she was using before. She cracked a smile. He smiled too.

"You were jealous," His smile grew even wider with the thought of this possibility.

"Was Not!!!" Sonny said, loudly and defensively, "I looked her up! She shouldn't exist!" Sonny had that wild look in her eye, like she finally snapped.

"Aw, Sonny," he placed his hand over his heart, "I'm touched you went through all that trouble," he took an exaggerated sniff, "just for me," he used his free hand to wipe away a fake tear. Sonny groaned, turned around, and hit her head on the wall.

Repeatedly.

Chad started laughing.

"Sonny, Sonny stop." He chuckled; he put his hand on her shoulder, in that instance the moment change. Instead of Sonny beating her head against the wall, she was kissing, and the only reason it stopped was for them to come up for air. They rested their foreheads on each other's, and breathed hardly.

"So," Chad whispered, "Should I go up and break up with Jamia?"

"Yes," Sonny said with a little effort.

He pulled out his phone to text her,

"No," Sonny said, "You can't just text her! Get her alone so she won't be embarrassed and be as gentlemanly as possible"

"But_"

"Nah-ah," she reached her hand out, "Give it here,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Go,"

"Sure,"

Chad left, hands in pockets, going in to break up with his girlfriend.

"Shouldn't exist," Sonny muttered under her breath.

_I'm so jealous_

_I can't help it I'm not the type who cares to share because I'm selfish._

_I'm so jealous I can't control it_

_Aint no need to lie about it 'cause I know it._

Sonny unlocked the iPhone and shuddered when she saw a picture of Jamia. She slid her thumb across the bottom and scrolled down through all the previous calls, hey she'd seen Tawni do it, and didn't find any calls from Jamia Holmes, but there were a few recently from an 'Odessa Franks' huh. She paid no mind to it.

_Every now and then I might check you caller I.D._

_Just to see who's callin' other than me_

_Every other girl I know does the same thing too._

_But they don't even say that they do Oh._

Sonny tried to picture what Chad was doing, but she didn't like what her imagination cooked up.

_I'm so jealous_

_I can't help it_

_I'm not the type that cares to share because I'm selfish._

_I'm so jealous I can't control it_

_Aint no need to lie about it 'cause I know it._

Chad stood facing the girl he'd been passing off as his girlfriend.

"Thanks, again for helping me Odessa,"

"No problem Chad, that's what family does, right cuz?" said the girl who was Jamia Holmes an hour ago.

"Does that mean I don't have to pay you?" Chad asked hopefully.

Odessa/Jamia laughed, then put her hand out, "Fork it up cuz,"

"Fine," he handed her 200 dollars worth of ten dollar bills, as she was flipping through the wad a cash, she asked,

"So it worked?"

"Like a charm"

"And was it everything you thought it'd be?"

"And much more,"

"Good,"

"Yep jealousy was the way to go,"

_I'm so jealous_

_I can't help it_

_I'm not the type that cares to share because I'm selfish._

_I'm so jealous I can't control it_

_Aint no need to lie about it 'cause I know it._

Sonny sighed and walked to her dressing room. She pulled out her guitar and played something happy for a change.

_(I got to be real with you I might check your pager to)_

**Honestly, I don't really know this song all that well, but I saw the lyrics this morning and the idea just popped into my head. **

**A review button was stranded on a deserted island and is now tied to a rotisserie about to be eaten by rabid monkeys. **

**The more the review button is clicked, the stronger he gets, and if clicked enough times, he will be able to escape.**

**Please, have a heart.**

**Save him.**

**Nachos. **


End file.
